Red crazy
by awesomebigbird
Summary: Kim lost someone so dear to her, her brother. And she's wounded bad. In fact she won't let the murders walk away, not even her the suspects. She going to find them and give them what they deserved. (Warning: Death, Blood, and CRAZINESS!) And maybe some KICK.


**Hi, I just thought of this last nite so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or Disturbia**

**Kim's Pov:**

I put on my headphones and put on my favorite song, Disturbia. I walk out of the Wasabi Dojo, feeling happy. In 2 days, I'm going to Australia to visit my cousin Connor, I'm competing in a tournament the day before, and my brother is visiting and might go to Australia with us! Best week ever!

_What's wrong with me_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I'm going crazy now._

I hum all the way home. This day was so awesome just can't wait for the next. I pull out my phone and check my texts. Inbox(2). I check my inbox, one message from Jack:

_Jack: Hey Kim, remember to practice for the tournament. If you can tomorrow morning I'm going practice before Rudy gets there. Can you come? Say by 6am?_

_Me: Sure Jack _

I check the next one and it's from my brother:

_Kevin: Buzzy Bee, I bought some Takis and a huge bag. Hurry home so we can eat them and burn our__ mouths._My bro so childish, even if you send him to college he wouldn't become more like an adult if it hit him in the head. My parents should of made him pick law school.

_Me: Ok, on my way_

_No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it_

_On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane, yeah_

I start to run. Just before I crossed the street. Two black vans speed right in front of me, almost running me over. "Hey watch it you bastards!" I sigh and run across the street before anyone else tried to kill me. I run quickly home until someone pulled me back. I struggled and try to shake free. I turn around and see my neighbor, Mr. Van. I stop struggling. "Mr. Van what are you doing?"

He pulls me inside his house and locks his door. Then runs to his windows and lock them. I thought of one thing. _He's gonna rape me. _I grabs my arms and pulls me behind his T.V. I started to struggle and squirm so he couldn't do anything. "Kim stop, if they hear us we are both dead meat," he whispers.

I stare at him with uncertainty and fear. I open my mouth to scream, but he clamps it's shut. "Shh, look I don't want you to die like your brother may soon. I just called the cops and they'll be here in 3 minutes. I promise he'll be safe if they hurry."

I stare at him with shock. When it sinks in, my mind buzzes with fear. My brother could be fighting off those thugs right now or in the corner pleading for his life. OR WORSE, BE KILLED AT THIS SECOND. I squeeze myself out of the corner, and rush to the door. I lock it and run to my house, I could hear Mr. Van shouting for me to come back.

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind, it can control you_

_It's too close to comfort_

I feel a bit stupid, but so mad. Some thugs think they can barge into my home and try to kill my brother, well they have another thing coming. Me, Kim Crawford, 2nd degree black belt.

I kick the door down with rage. I stick my head through the door. The walls were filled with bullet holes and slash marks. The shells were scattered all over the floor. I noticed a small splatter of blood on the wall. Immediately I got mad. I stormed into my house yelling my brother's name.

I run into the kitchen, expecting to find some thugs. None. I charge my way upstairs and found a trail of blood leading to the hallway that goes into my room. I walk to my room, the door was knocked down filled with bullet holes. I glanced at my bed, a pool of blood was just lying there. I walk towards it and notice something in the corner. A body. I walk to it and fall to my knees. I put my head in my hands and sob. Too late.

Some police men barge into my room, shouting at me and my dead brother. I look at them with sadness in my eyes. Their expressions soften and one of them walk to me and help me.

I seemed like he set of a bomb, cause as soon as he helped me up I burst into tears. I started screaming and crying, hoping that Kevin would wake up and say it was a mean cruel but funny joke. The man walked me downstairs and outside. My parents stood there, holding hands waiting for the news. As soon as they saw me, they saw me they ran a police guy. 1 minute later I saw my mom crying on my dad's shoulder and dad sobbing silently.

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if must falter be wise_

I couldn't take this. If I let this haunt me, I'm done for. I made myself and Kevin a promise. I'll revenged him. Whatever it takes.

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like darkness is light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you_

_Disturbia, disturbia _

**Hey people, I hope I gave you nightmares. Not yet but soon. And a shout out carrotsscissors for reviewing before I post the real thing. Anyway R&R!**

**Peace,**

**Big Bird**


End file.
